1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a control method thereof, more particularly to a user terminal device which may display a home screen including an object drawn by a user and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of electronic technology, a variety of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. Particularly, portable user terminal devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers (PCs), and laptop PCs have been increasingly used.
These portable user terminal devices can provide a user with various services by using various applications. For example, a user can execute a desired application by selecting an icon displayed on a home screen or an application icon screen.
A home screen refers to a screen which is initially displayed on a user terminal device after the user terminal device is turned on and reaches a usable state.
In the related art, user terminal devices have displayed a home screen with a standardized structure which is designed by the manufacturer of the user terminal devices. Therefore, a user can only select and use a predetermined icon or widget within a standardized layout of a home screen basically provided by a user terminal device.
Therefore, it is difficult for a user to construct a home screen in a style the user wants.